


Waken the Dragon

by tianaluthien



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, badass peggy, protective peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianaluthien/pseuds/tianaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vernon Masters goes after those Peggy cares about, he has no idea what he's done. "Missing scenes" from 2x08 and 2x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waken the Dragon

She can see Daniel as she pulls up in front of the house: he’s crouching at the place where Ana was shot. When she steps out of the car the expression on his face changes from terror to relief, though he still looks as though he’s about to burst out of his skin. She tells him what she can, tripping over words and trying not cry, and then falls silent. It’s then that she sees the bandage over his eye, notices the way he’s carrying himself just a little more carefully.

“And what did you get yourself into?” she manages, reaching to touch the bandage. He closes his eyes and his breathing quickens, and she has to fight the urge to take his face in her hands and kiss him senseless.

“Vernon Masters,” he says at last, “isn’t above ordering an old-fashioned beat down.”

There’s more, and she listens and answers and plans and slides behind her armour so that no one can see the dragon that’s been awakened. It roars and spews fire and it has Vernon Masters’ name engraved on its claws.

#

There is no sign of Daniel, or Thompson, or Samberly when she and Mr. Jarvis finally return to pick them up. But there are tire tracks and marks that indicate people were kneeling. The dragon snarls and she pushes it down just long enough to get Mr. Jarvis back to Ana.

She stalks into the SSR, dusty and aching, and slams open the door to Daniel’s office.

“Agent Carter,” says Vernon Masters with a smirk, “you are one resilient--”

She unleashes the dragon and smashes her fist into his face. He crashes to the floor.

“Carter!”

“Where are they?” the dragon roars. She slams into his again. “Where’s Chief Sousa?” And again. “Where’s Chief Thompson?”

“Carter!” It’s Jack’s voice and he’s pulling her off of Masters. 

“Peggy!” Daniel’s voice this time. He stands in the doorway and the dragon stares at him; he’s unharmed, only anxious. The dragon snarls again and subsides. 

“Masters is integral to the plan,” Jack is saying.

“What?” she snaps, and glances at Daniel again.

Daniel looks as though he’s swallowed something sour, but he nods.

“Very well. Explain.” She grinds out the words; the dragon is still not wholly appeased.

“Not here,” Jack says. “Let’s go to the lab.”

She waits until Jack and Masters are ahead, then falls into step next to Daniel. Everyone in bullpen is staring at her but they turn away when Daniel glares at them. She studies him out of the corner of her eye: he’s tired and on edge and there’s so much frustration between them. But he’s alive.

“Daniel--”

He glances over at her, and the back of his hand brushed her wrist. “I’m glad to see you, too, Pegg.”

The dragon rumbles in contentment and coils itself around her heart again. But it’s awake, now. Awake and ready.


End file.
